


Protective

by marvelwlw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Sara and Natasha meet and Natasha doesn't think Sara’s not good enough for you. Then one day Sara takes a bullet for you on a joined mission and Natasha relents and ends up supporting you and Sara being together.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

You sighed happily as you snuggled into your girlfriend, her back against your front. “You sure about this, love?” You kissed Sara’s shoulder.

You were in Sara’s bed on the waverider. You missed your girlfriend and when you got a message from her saying that she was visiting brightened up your day. You had to lie to your sister, Natasha, about where you were going but you didn’t care. It has felt like forever since you last saw Sara.

A few hours later she had brought up the idea about meeting Natasha. Sara knew about your past and how you and your sister were in the Red Room together, she knew that you joined SHIELD together and then became Avengers. You had already met Sara’s family and now it was just Sara who hasn’t met your sister. 

“Of course.” Sara chuckled as your arms wrap around her waist and pull her impossibly closer. “She’s your sister.” She turns around in your arms. “She’s your family and I’m ready to meet her.” 

Smiling, you lean in, capturing her lips in a kiss. All of a sudden, Sara straddled you without breaking the kiss. 

“I love you.” You whisper against her lips.

xxxxx

“You’re absolutely sure about this?” You asked Sara one last time while you were in the elevator of the Avengers tower.

Sara kissed your cheek. “I’m sure.” She smiled at you just before the doors opened.

Walking out of the elevator you heard someone running towards you, you immediately knew it was Natasha. “There you are! Where have you…” She trailed off when she noticed that you weren’t alone. “Who’s this?” Natasha looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow.

You cleared your throat. “Nat, I’d like you to meet Sara. My girlfriend.” You took Sara’s hand in yours, you linked your fingers with hers.

“Your girlfriend?” Natasha looked at Sara up and down before crossing her arms over her chest, she rolled her eyes. “You can’t date her.”

“Wait what? Why?!” You were shocked, you thought she would be happy that you’ve found someone that made you happy.

“Because she’s not good enough for you. I don’t agree with you two dating.” Natasha narrowed her eyes at Sara.

“I think I should go.” Sara whispered into your ear.

You shook your head and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before glaring at your sister. “You have no right to tell me who’s good enough for me. I love Sara and no matter what you say, nothing will ever change that.” You growled.

You and Sara turned around and walked back to the elevator, you didn’t look back at your sister as she tried to stop you. As soon as the elevator doors closed that was when you let the tears fall. Sara just held you in her arms and kissed your temple, telling you how much she loves you.

xxxxx

It’s been a few months since Natasha met Sara. You haven’t really talked to your sister, only when you had to. You were still hurt that she didn’t agree with you and Sara dating.

But you didn’t let that stop you from talking and seeing your girlfriend whenever you could. The last time you were able to talk to her was about a week ago.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Clint placed a hand on your shoulder, bringing you out of your thoughts. You looked at him. “We got a mission.” He gave you a small smile before heading to the meeting room.

You ran a hand over your face and sighed, you stayed where you were for a few more seconds before making your way to the meeting room where the other Avengers were.

Natasha looked over at you, a hurt look on her face. She knew she hurt you big time but she was just being protective. She was about to walk over to you when Steve started talking about the mission. That was when he said that you’d be working with another group.

That was when you looked up and saw Sara and the other Legends walk into the room. You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling and running over to your girlfriend, jumping into her arms.

Sara wrapped her arms around you, holding you close and nuzzling her face into your neck. “I missed you too, baby.” 

When you and Sara pulled away from each other you saw the look Natasha was giving you both, you just rolled your eyes and stayed by Sara’s side the whole time Steve talked about the mission.

xxxxx

During the mission you stayed by Sara’s side and Natasha didn’t stay that far away from you. Even if she might not like you and Sara dating, you’re still her sister and she loves you so she was going to do everything she could to make sure that you’re safe.

You were too busy fighting off the enemies that you didn’t see one about ready to shoot you. But Sara and Natasha did. Before Natasha could do anything, Sara pushed you out of the way just as the shot went off causing Sara to take the bullet for you.

“Sara!” You got off the ground and brought Sara into your arms. You placed a hand on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. “Baby, why did you do that?” Tears were rolling down your cheeks.

“Because I love you and I can’t lose you.” She brought her hand up to cup your cheek. You carefully picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the quinjet.

xxxxx

While Sara was in the med bay at the Avengers tower you couldn’t stop pacing back and forth. You didn’t even try to stop the tears from falling. All you wanted was for your girlfriend to be okay. You couldn’t lose her.

Natasha hated seeing you like this. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to you, she just wrapped her arms around you and hoped that you wouldn’t push her away. When you didn’t she let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as you were allowed to, you went into Sara’s room. Natasha just waited outside the room until the time was right. She needed to talk to Sara but she wanted the two of you to have some time together.

You brought a chair by the bed and sat down. You took Sara’s hand in yours, you brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. “I was so scared I was going to lose you…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re not going to lose me.” She used her free hand to brush some of your hair out of your face. “I would do it all over again if it meant keeping you safe. I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too.” You leaned over and gently kissed her. 

You only pulled away when there was a knock on the door. Natasha slowly opened the door and walked in, she gave you both a small smile. “Can I talk to Sara for a moment?” 

You looked over at Sara to make sure it was okay, when she gave you a smile and a nod you just kissed her cheek before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Natasha and Sara alone.

Natasha sighed and sat down in the chair. She looked down trying to figure out how to start.

“If you’re here to try and get me to break up with (Y/N)-”

“That’s not it.” Natasha ran a hand through her red hair. “I wanted to apologize for the way I’ve been acting. (Y/N) is my sister and when it comes to her I get very protective. She’s gotten her heart broken before so when she introduced you as her girlfriend, I was just trying to keep her from getting her heart broken again.”

“You have to understand that I would never hurt her. I love her so much.”

“I know that now. When I saw you take the bullet for her it made me realize that I was wrong. I was hoping we could maybe start over?” She gave Sara a hopeful smile.

Sara smiled as well. “I’d like that.” She held out her hand for Natasha to shake. “Hi, I’m Sara Lance. (Y/N)’s girlfriend.”

“I’m Natasha Romanoff, (Y/N)’s sister. It’s nice to meet you, Sara.” Natasha shook Sara’s hand.


End file.
